Another Day
by Hatranges
Summary: Hiccup was this boy who nobody notices well and most likely to be dumped by a girl.But, all of that changed since, Hiccup is now all grown up. And now, Hiccup and the gang are back, going to college. And Hiccup now is facing new things. Hiccstrid Modern!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except for the storyline****.****I don't own "How to Train Your Dragon" or any other thing that's related in it.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day with clear skies for a Saturday morning. People were entering through their dorms as Hiccup watches them. He was sitting on his father's car on the front seat. The car stopped in front of a building which looks but was built just fifteen years ago and there was a text written as "East Campus". Hiccup walked out of the door and went to the car's bunker to get his stuff as his father helped him. They went inside and saw men walking in and out through their rooms.

Hiccup stopped in front of the room with a "17" on its door. Hiccup and his father went in and put the boxes down.

"I should probably get the rest out of the car." Stoick said, "There are two left."

"Okay." Hiccup replied, "I should probably set this stuff out too."

Hiccup opened two of the boxes and put them out quickly. His father came back with two other boxes and put them down beside Hiccup.

"Do you want me help you or anything?'' Stoick said, "Or how about a father-son hangout after this?''

"It's okay dad." Hiccup replied, "I can do this by myself. And anyways, we spent the whole summer together out of the country."

"Yeah. I should leave now huh?'

"It's up to you dad."

"Well uhh—I should go now. Bye"

"Goodbye."

Stoick closed the door and went straight back home.

Back at Hiccup's room, a tall, little bit pale and attractive guy went entering when the door swung open. He went straight to the other bed and started arranging things.

"You must obviously be my roommate." The guy said, "I'm Eret."

"Oh. I'm Hiccup." Hiccup replied. "So, you must be a freshman too, eh?''

"Of course!'' Eret laughed, "Can't you see that I'm fixing things here?"

Hiccup laughed. He was fixing his clothes while Eret was already finished. Hiccup looked back at him.

"I just want to make things sure."

"Oh." Eret replied, "So, do you have a girl or something?''

"Are you flirting with me?" Hiccup said as he put a picture of him and his parents when he was young. His mother Valka, works outside the country and has no time in visiting Hiccup. Hiccup even barely knew his mother. He and his dad rarely talk about her. But Hiccup and Stoick visited her during the summer.

"Of course not," Eret laughed as he lied in his bed. "It's just that you're attractive enough for a girl to like you." Hiccup went silent.

He knew it. It was a big change. He was not that old boy who everyone knew before. He sort of changed during high school, but he changed a lot more over the summer. His mouth opened. He was supposed to say something, and Eret was expecting it too. But his got a text message. It was Astrid, his best friend. She said she needed help in unpacking her stuff, and that she was in East Campus's second floor, room 52. Hiccup raised his phone to Eret as sign that he's going to leave. Eret nodded and Hiccup left.

As Hiccup entered the second floor, he began to search immediately. He found the Astrid's room at left corner. He knocked expecting that Astrid will be the one to answer. And she did.

"Hi Hiccup!" Astrid said cheerfully, "I was expecting you. Come in."

"So uhh." Hiccup replied unsurely, "What can I do for you?"

Astrid gave him a stern look and said that if he could help him as she had texted.

"And why are you so quick?" Astrid added, laughing.

"I live downstairs." Hiccup replied and both of them laughed.

Hiccup and Astrid then fixed her stuff. Hiccup dealt with the bigger ones. It was hard and exhausting.

Hiccup then thought that it would be good if they would spend the time together after this because Astrid did really have a lot of stuff. So Hiccup asked Astrid if she would like to have snacks or hangout during the afternoon. Astrid really liked the idea and agreed to come with him.

Astrid ate ice cream while Hiccup just ordered coffee. Hiccup didn't want anything else. He just wants something to drink. It was silent and awkward. Hiccup wants to say something and break the silence but, he couldn't. He doesn't know what to say.

"So, how was summer?" Astrid said, breaking the silence, "It was lonely without your best friend you know."

"It was fine." Hiccup said, taking a sip from his coffee, "I guess I missed my best friend, too."

Astrid laughed. Hiccup smiled back. I was a fine afternoon for this and both of them really liked it.

Hiccup wished there would be another day like this.

Hiccup and Astrid went back to East Campus. They went inside Hiccup's room to have a just talk and for Astrid to see his room. Eret entered loudly as the door slammed against the wall.

"Am I disturbing anything?" Eret said, smiling that Hiccup is with a girl. And knowing that Hiccup likes her is a big deal (for Hiccup).

"Nothing." Hiccup said while Eret just kept looking at him while going to his bed. Hiccup knew Eret is going to talk about how and why Astrid is in their room. Astrid went back to her room without any other words as Hiccup escorted her.

As they entered Astrid's room, a girl was unpacking stuff. She has thick, black hair, brown eyes. She's thin and a attractive to look at.

"You must be my roommate huh?" She said looking up to them, "I'm Heather."

"Hey," Astrid said glaring at Heather, "I'm Astrid."

Heather looked at Hiccup who was admiring Astrid. "Who's that?'' She asked while pointing at Hiccup.

"Uh… That's Hiccup. His sort of my best friend."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and said that he's leaving. Astrid waved goodbye as he walked out of the room.

"Was he your boyfriend or something?" Heather asked sitting on her bed, as if she didn't listen to Astrid.

"As I've told you, he's my best friend." Astrid replied, "And anyways, I knew him since high school."

Heather looked down at her shoes. "He's hot. Do you even know that?"

"Well, about that… It was just during high school."

"So…?" Heather said, expecting that Astrid will tell her.

"He doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't even want me to talk about it!" Astrid said slapping her lied down to her bed exhaustedly like she was about to drown. But indeed it was exhausting.

Unpacking stuff, and arranging them. It was lot less lighter work when Hiccup is around. She liked having a friend like Hiccup. She hoped there would be another day like this.

Hiccup entered his room and saw Eret looking back at him, smiling. He frowned back at him. He doesn't want to talk about anything. Hiccup just lay down to his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. Eret knew it all. He just needs to give Hiccup a little privacy. And he did.

**Hey guys! Was that short? This is my first story… I will post the following chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup woke up to the sound of Astrid, knocking at the door. He paused for a moment, and looked at Eret's bed. It was empty. He must have left early or took a shower. He picked up his phone to see what time it is. It was 7:48 a.m. He walked to the door seeing Astrid waiting for him. He knew Astrid was there for a long time, and, that she doesn't have patience. Everyone knew that, actually.

Hiccup opened the door for Astrid as she sat on his bed. Astrid looked around, gesturing his room for a second, like she haven't been there. She saw Hiccup staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Astrid said, in a stern way.

"Why are you here?'' Hiccup replied.

There was a pause for a moment. Silence.

"I was just going to check you in…" Astrid said, breaking the silence.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"I-I just- ugh! Just get dressed. I do not feel comfortable when you're in pajamas."

Hiccup went to take a shower. Of course, Eret wasn't there and, have probably left earlier than that. He changed his clothes as Astrid waited for him outside his room. As he finished, he walked outside, toward Astrid who bad at waiting.

There was a guy in the lobby with a girl that pretty much looked like him. He realizes that they were twins. And then Hiccup recognizes that it was Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Tuffnut looked at him and Astrid. And when Hiccup was about to say something, Tuffnut ran to them saying hello to Astrid, like, Hiccup didn't exist.

Ruff and Tuff were friends with Hiccup, as well as Astrid and the rest of the gang. But, they transferred to another state. And now, they're back here.

"Hey guys!" Astrid said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut said, looking at Hiccup, "Who's that?" And now, pointing at him.

"Wait!" Tuffnut said, interrupting, "I know you… You look, familiar" He added, gesturing Hiccup.

"I'm Hiccup as we—" Hiccup introduced.

"Hiccup?" Ruffnut said, surprisingly as well as cutting him, "Are you kidding me?"

"Look down." Astrid said flatly.

"Oh." Ruff and Tuff both said in response, looking at Hiccup's leg.

"Now who's that?'' Ruffnut said, pointing at Eret unlocking his room.

"That's my roommate, Eret" Hiccup replied.

"He hotter than you are!" Ruffnut whispered to Hiccup then ran to grab Eret.

"Will they be okay?" Astrid asked, worriedly.

She knew when Ruffnut likes a guy, she will totally get crazy over him. It was since high school and people thought she was crazy. And indeed, she gets crazy. But not when she liked Hiccup before, she was totally silent.

"Of course. She's my sister." Tuffnut said, " But I don't know about the guy…"

Hiccup, Astrid, and Tuffnut spent the rest of the morning wandering around the campus. In the meantime, Ruffnut kept following Eret around or just kept spying on him. Tuffnut kept asking questions about Hiccup and whispering to Astrid that if she was hooking up with Hiccup. After lunch, Tuff left to look for his sister who is nowhere to be found except beside Eret or something.

There were a lot of students just wandering. And some of them knew Hiccup, went from the same high school, and a few are from the same neighborhood.

"Hey, Hiccup." They would say,

Hiccup and Astrid kept talking about their high school. It was fun to talk about the past.

"I still remember you being all quite and goofy" Astrid would say, laughing.

"I also might remember you bullying me." Hiccup replied, also laughing.

It was fun. But, they knew it there wouldn't be another day exactly like this-meeting old friends.

**Yeah, the chapter is very short. But the following may be long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In books and movies, when people wake up in a strange place, they always have a disoriented moment when they don't know where they are.

That never happened to Hiccup; He always remembers sleeping.

But it still felt awkward to hear the alarm going off in this brand-new place. The light was strange, it was too yellow, and the dorm air had a detergency twang he wasn't sure he'd get used to. Hiccup picked up his phone and turned off the alarm remembering what happened yesterday.

The bed on the other side is already empty. Maybe Eret has an early schedule or just likes to wander.

Even with the room to himself, Hiccup didn't feel safe to change here. Eret or Astrid could walk here any minute now… And either of them could be a cell phone-camera pervert. But he still knows that Astrid is not known like that, he just thought so.

Hiccup took his clothes to the bathroom and changed in a stall and felt awkward for it. There was a guy at the sinks, probably trying to make friendly eye contact. Hiccup pretended not to notice. Maybe there's something wrong with him.

He finished getting ready calmly with plenty of time to eat breakfast but didn't feel braving to eat at the dining hall. There were too many girls where they all stare at him as he might enter the door. And he hates being talked about and, especially when they look at your every move.

In new situations (and in college), all the hard rules are the ones you can't Google or something these days…

Walking to class; Hiccup couldn't shake the feeling that he was pretending to be a college student in a coming-of-age movie. The setting was perfect- green lawns, brick buildings, and kids everywhere with backpacks.

He saw Fishlegs carrying books, Snoutlout talking with guys who may be sophomores, in which he may be bragging, and the twins are back- just like high school, only a little bit new.

Astrid immediately appeared behind him in shock. They were supposed to walk to school together just like the good old days. Hiccup forgot, and Astrid is, of course, furious._ How could you treat your best friend like that?_ But Hiccup was always forgetting those kinds of things.

Hiccup's first class was American History while Astrid's was Sociology. And their classrooms are so close that only the hallway separates it. Hiccup entered his room, while Astrid's at hers. It was a clean talk. But, basically, they didn't actually talk. It was normal, of course, just because it always happens. Both of them got used to it, anyway.

Hiccup made it ten minutes early, which still wasn't early enough to get a desk at the class. Everybody looked awkward and nervous, like they had spent too way too much time deciding what to wear. It was creepy.

The boy sitting in the desk next to him was self-consciously bobbing his head. The girl on Hiccup's other side kept flipping her hair. It irritated him a little. Just then, he saw a girl, she looked familiar. She was Astrid's roommate, Heather. She sat two seats away from him to the left. She put down her books and sat back at her chair.

Hiccup observed her during class. Hiccup always listens. But not now, when the professor is just checking attendance and all sorts of things during the first day of school. As he observed, Heather doesn't really interact much, she wants other people to speak to her, and not to speak to them. But, it's like she acts like it only on class. Yet, she looked young and calm. She was so fine.

Professor Levine said Heather's name.

"Here" Heather replied.

Most teachers would hurry up checking attendance. But Professor Levine is not one of them. She takes thing one-by-one. So, the lessons took slow to discuss, but, everyone learns a lot from her.

Heather glanced at Hiccup. Eye-contact. They were staring at each other. Hiccup looked away as the professor calls his name. He didn't look back at Heather who kept staring at him. Hiccup didn't feel right when she looked at her. It was just awkward.

* * *

It was lunch time. Astrid called him to eat with her. She ordered him to meet him at the cafeteria. The only problem is- he didn't know where it is. He could have asked Astrid, but he found it immediately. It was just at the back of the building. He saw Astrid waiting for him, who actually is not.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked.

"Searching for the cafeteria." Hiccup replied.

Astrid laughed while they move to a table. Hiccup noticed that there was food already.

"Should it have been me to buy this?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the food.

"Yes, of course. But, I just bought it, in case… You know?" Astrid replied like she unsure of everything.

"Thanks. By the way."

They ate lunch together which was fun, but, they don't really talk. Hiccup knew that she wanted to say something before him, and meanwhile, Astrid felt the same way about Hiccup too.

Hiccup want to tell her that she met her roommate, Heather, who is also his classmate in American history a while ago. But, he can't. He doesn't have the courage. He isn't brave enough to tell her what he felt. And what he felt about her since high school. He wanted to tell her about how he felt about Heather-awkwardness. He needs to tell her everything. He just can't do it.

"Okay," Astrid said, pissed, "We have been acting like this since we met here. I don't about you, but, I am getting pissed about it and, that I wanted you to be honest."

"Heather is one of my classmates in History." Hiccup admitted, looking down at his pizza, poking it with his fork.

"So what?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to break the silence, and that I have nothing else to say about it and… she's also your roommate. It's okay, right?"

"Oh, okay." Astrid said, "But something strange is still happening about you"

The rest of the day went on repeating. Class starts, introduction, meeting new people, leaving the room, and moves to another class. And, it's going to be like this whole-year round. He hates it for a thought. It was so exhausting. He wants Astrid to be with him; Astrid is his outspoken supporter.

He went straight back to his room. There's nothing else to do. Watching Eret staring at him is completely boring. Well, everything is.

It was getting late. But still, he could hear music, and he's imagine that people were and dancing and that are going to stay up all night, even though it's Monday. Astrid would probably be there. Maybe she's mad at him. No, she isn't she's just waiting for him in the corner to help her.

Instead of going to Astrid's room, He went to Tuffnut's instead. There were 3 other guys besides Tuffnut. Two of them were Fishlegs and Snotlout. The other one must probably be his roommate. Snoutlout didn't seem to grow, probably ''5'3''. Fishlegs ,by the way, got even fatter(and taller).

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Wow man, you changed. I mean, we all did. But, you changed a lot.'' Snoutlout said.

"So," Fishlegs said, "Why did you come here?"

"Just visiting Tuff." Hiccup said, "Since, there's nothing else to do."

"So you want to hang for a sec?" Snoutlout asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, "What are you talking about then?"

"You…" The three said in chorus.

"What is it about me?" Hiccup replied, confused.

"…and Astrid." Tuffnut said, in a low voice. "We just came into a conversation on how we met yesterday then, that."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"We thought you two were hooking up." Tuffnut protested, "And that we're jealous because she's hot and has you who's also hot, but, were getting over it and, totally not flirting with you."

"Why would you think something like that?" Hiccup exclaimed, "And I admit, I have a crush in her, and also that I don't know what she feels about me!''

"You always have that explanation." Snoutlout said,

"Come on guys," Hiccup said, "Why does it have to be Astrid and me? I'm leaving."

"Whatever!" Tuff exclaimed, as Hiccup closed the door behind him.

Hiccup felt dumb. He couldn't just get into a feud about Astrid, and he could have just gone to her and talk. But he can't, he was getting sleepy. So, he went back to his room to get some rest.

Eret looked at him. He was reading a book. "Your girlfriend came to visit you a while ago…" Eret said.

"She did?" Hiccup said, "I-I mean she's not my girlfriend! And did Astrid come here?"

Eret laughed and said, "You knew that she's the one I'm talking about! And she really did. A couple minutes ago, if you ask."

"I'll just a call her tomorrow."

"You're a bad boyfriend to a girl like her."

Hiccup ignored it and lay down his bed. Everything he could think about was Astrid. Every conversation was about Astrid. Astrid is his life.

_It was a long day but, there would another long day just like this to be experienced._ Hiccup thought.

* * *

**Guuuyyyzzsss… I'm very sorry for not posting this chapter for a month cause' the internet's down and im busy sleeping… Things are starting to get a bit cheesy and astrid not really seen in this chapter…The following chapters may suck too. IDK wut to add, but I have ideas for it. –H**

**I think I have another story in mind..**


End file.
